Introducing Baby Blue
by PleadingForMore
Summary: Gabriela and Troy are getting ready to tell the world their good news. They'r having a baby! this is the lead up to the exclusive interview and telling the world on Ellen. Read and Review better than it sounds


Introducing Baby Blue

Disclaimer: If I owned this you think I'd be writing on here? Didn't think so!

A/N Just something that into my head while I was watching Ellen and it made me visualise how Troyella would tell the world their news if they were to have a baby! Review please and many thanks to pumpkinking5 for reviewing my stories.

_'Troyella Pregnant?'_

_Lakers' player Troy Bolton was seen today out and about with long term girlfriend Gabriella Montez of UCLA. The two were seen shopping on Rodeo Drive and dining at the Cheesecake Factory in sunny Studio City today. While Troy looked cool and calm in grey low rise jeans and a white surf tee, Gabriella looked gorgeous in a pair of Daisy Duke shorts and a plaid shirt that she teemed with tan cowboy boots and large brown Fendi sunglasses. However Gabriella looked a bit rounded in the stomach area and showing a slight bump while Troy was a lot more protective of his sweetheart than normal. So, will there be a Baby Bolton in the near future? Nothing has yet been confirmed but the rumours are rife._

Gabriella read the article in people magazine with a giggle and turned to smile at Troy.'They're getting suspicious' Troy kissed her raven curls and husked ' doesn't matter, we'll tell the world when we want to and I've been thinking of an awesome way to do it,' he said smiling. 'You have have you?' Gabriella implored.'Well yeah, you know my mom's a photographer, we could take some pictures of you showing off the bump and then we could post them online. You could wear one of my shirts while your in your underwear. It'll make the bump easier to see and plus you'll look really hot' he said with a cheeky grin.

It was true. Troy's mom Lucille was a photographer. They could post the pictures online themselves through Troy Facebook and Twitter accounts as he had millions of followers and people who like his page. Yet. Did she want everyone to see her in her underwear with a baby bump?

'Erm, sure why not? You think she'd do that? Gabs asked. 'Of course she'd do anything for me, after all I am her special man'. Gabriella giggled at this and then said 'let's do it'. Troy got his mom on the phone and asked her if she would take the photographs. She agreed saying they could do it at her studio in Albuquerque, New Mexico and that it would take place in 4 days time. Troy decided that flying wasn't an option for his Brie and they decided on taking a road trip. They were leaving that night because Troy didn't have any games to attend and classes were out for the week.

3 hours later they were on their way, taking the I-40 east. The journey to Albuquerque was going to take roughly around 12 hours and 15 mins, so 6 hours into the drive they decided to take a rest and they checked into a roadside motel. While in bed Gabriella said 'the shoot is going to be fun and we can go back and see everywhere'. 'yeah it'll be amazing but we should egt some rest we still have a long drive ahead of us'. She agreed and they both fell into peaceful slumber.

4 hours later, they were on the road once again. They arrived in Albuquerque at around 1.00pm an at Troy's parents house at around 1.15pm. Gabriella went inside to greet Troy's parents Lucille and Jack while Troy took the luggage in and up to his old bedroom. When he reached downstairs he could see his mother fawning over his girlfriends bump and talking about how she was doing, what she was craving etc.

'Mom stop mooning over her , she's pregnant not a commodity' ' oh shush, I'm just excited' Lucille said and then everyone sat down while she served a dinner of lasagne with garlic bread.

4 days later, the three headed to Lucilles studio to take the photographs. While Gabriella was getting her make up done and getting dressed Lucille got the idea that it would be better for Troy to star in some of the shots so it would look like they were both announcing it, together. Troy agreed and went to get ready. 30 minutes later they had took the shots and were going through the ones they wanted for public display on the internet and the ones they themselves would keep to go in an album. They chose the ones for public viewing and then decided that Troy would post them on his Twitter account because he had 23 million followers and they would be seen throughout the world within minutes. Before they did this, however they had to notify Michelle, Troy's manager and get the OK to post the pics.

They left Albuquerque for home and once they reached their LA home they just sat back yo watch the reaction of the press. Within an hour of reaching home they were bombarded with phone calls: all asking for exclusives on the baby. They diverted all calls to Michelle until Monday when they would go to her office and have an official discussion.

Monday came during the meeting they decided on giving the exclusive to Ellen because of the carefree attitude of her show as Troy decided he didn't want it to be stressful on either of them and, of course, the baby. 'The interview has been scheduled and is to be shot in 2 days time, so just relax and calm down and then go do your thing' Michelle said as she walked out of the house, got in her car and then drove away.

Later that day Troy was playing video games with his best friends:Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross. They were questioning him about the baby. 'So dude, are you seriously ready to become a dad, I mean you're only 23' Jason exclaimed. 'Yeah, of course. If it's with Gabriella I know I won't get cold feet or anything else like that because she's the only women I ever want to carry my babies' Troy replied truthfully with a smile on his face. 'Whipped' he 3 friends fake coughed. 'Shut up man' Troy said, lightly punching Zeke as he said it.

_With the girls_

'So, are you ready to become a mommy?' Tylor Mckessie, one of Gabriella's best friend asked while their other best friend Sharpay Evans looked through a rack of onezies . 'Yeah' Gabriella replied honestly. 'I want nothing more to be the mother of Troy's children'. 'Aww you two are so cute' Their third best friend Kelsi Nielson laughed

_2 days later-Ellen Studio_

'We are here on Ellen and joining me today are two people we know and love to ogle, please join me in giving Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez a huge welcome' Ellen said. As they walked out Ke$ha's 'We R Who We R' played over the audience and then faded as they both greeted the host.

'Welcome, welcome, you guys look amazing as per usual' 'Thank you, we feel amazing as well' they replied together. 'So guys we all know you have had a hectic weekend and that their was an ulterior motive for accepting this interview'. 'yeah there was actually, we wanted to clear the air'. The pictures from the photo shoot appeared in a slideshow. 'Are you here today to confirm the pregnancy?' Ellen asked giddily, bouncing on her chair. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, smiled then nodded. ' Yes that is why we're here'. The crowd started cheering and clapping for them. Once the crowd had quietened Ellen asked ' So how far along are you?' ' I'm 4 months gone and we're both so excited'.

The interview continued and after more congratulations the show was coming to an end. 'One last question fort he pair of you: do we have a nickname for the baby?' ' Yeah, Troy replied we call the baby 'Baby Blue'. The crowd awed and cheered as they left the stage, got ready go home and left the studio. When they reached home they sat down with a cup of tea and started planning the nursery and discussed everything that was needed for the baby. Later that night before she got into bed Gabriella whispered , as she put a hand on her stomach, 'I can't wait to meet you Baby Blue'.

A/N this may be a bad ending but I am calling this a one shot! Sorry!


End file.
